jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Osarian Guard
The Osarian Guard is a military unit that operates from the planet Osarian in the Expansion Region. It is currently commanded by General Ashlee Powell; Vice Admiral Iane Corritt serves as the Guard's executive officer. History The Osarian Guard was founded as the Firewings shortly after the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War by Aron Kellemann and Ashlee Powell. At this point the group was little more than a squadron of pilots, though they began recruiting more as they gained the funds to maintain a larger group. By the time the Firewings settled on Osarian, they were a full wing of X-wings; by the time they faced their first battles in defense of Osarian, they had changed their name to the Osarian Guard and had gained not only a group of small capital ships, but a ground component as well. In time, the Guard grew to control a fleet of six cruisers, along with a number of smaller ships, and over six thousand ground troops, most of them elite or commando-grade forces. At that point, the unit was restructured; Kellemann assumed the rank of General, while Powell (as executive officer) assumed the rank of Brigadier. The Guard's central HQ is at Kacik Field. Some time during a period of relative peace, General Kellemann stepped down from daily command of the Guard, alwing Powell to take his place. Vice Admiral Iane Corritt was promoted into Powell's old position of executive officer. Organization The Guard is divided into three command divisions, each covering a separate aspect of warfare. Fleet Command *''For battle tactics and formations used by the Osarian Guard's Fleet Command see also: Osarian Guard Naval Formations'' The Guard's fleet component is commanded by Vice Admiral Maresa Kielsen, successor to Iane Corritt. Spectre tactical group *1 Daedalion/Aurek standoff cruiser, Spectre *2 standoff-modified Vigilant Shadow corvettes, Akhlut and Amorak Alecto tactical group *1 Daedalion/Cresh assault cruiser, Alecto *2 Vigilant Shadow corvettes, Surma and Cerberus Magaera tactical group *1 Daedalion/Cresh assault cruiser, Magaera *2 Vigilant Shadow corvettes, Managarm and Hati Tisiphone tactical group *1 Daedalion/Cresh assault cruiser, Tisiphone *2 Vigilant Shadow corvettes, Garmr and Orthrus Icarus tactical group *1 Daedalion/Dorn occupation cruiser, Icarus *2 Corvine frigates, Barghest and Black Shuck Martlet tactical group *1 Daedalion/Esk intelligence cruiser, Martlet *2 Akula ReconVettes, Laelaps and Argos Discretionary fleet *1 Vigilant Shadow corvette Fenrir *1 Corvine frigate Gaueko *2 Sterling assault bombers* *2 heavily modified Firespray-31 patrol craft Seventh Circle* and Charon's Ferry *1 Banshee/Aurek interceptor *1 custom starfighter Banshee* *2 Banshee/Besh Strike fighters *''Seventh Circle'', Banshee, and one of the Skiprays belong to Kellemann himself and not to the Guard. Ground Forces The general commander of Osarian Guard ground forces is Brigadier Vitrian Kileti. SpecOps Command Overall, the SpecOps command division is 1,093 strong. Its members are classified as commandos under the Natural Laws, and it has two distinct types of units: *''Recon companies'' contain two platoons of 41 recon commandos each. Totalled with the company HQ section, a recon company is 85 strong. Recon commandos are equipped with Chyornov Combat Systems Mark II Flex-reactive armor and EM slug weapons rather than standard armor and blasters; they are not intended as combat troops and are equipped and trained primarily to infiltrate an enemy-controlled area and gain information. This purpose aside, they are well trained to extract themselves in the event of discovery, killing anyone who stumbles across one of their number silently and efficiently. *''SpecOps battalions'' are 175 strong and consist of one company each of infiltration commandos and assault commandos. Infiltration commandos are equipped much like their comrades in the recon companies but are trained differently; their job is to infiltrate an enemy-controlled area and cause as much havoc as much as possible, by whatever means necessary. In addition, they are armed with LoViS blaster weapons rather than slug weapons. Units SpecOps Command contains two recon companies and five SpecOps battalions, assigned as follows: *1st SpecOps, 175 strong, assigned to Spectre. This unit contains both Lana Company and Kaila Company, the first ground units to be established as a part of the Guard. *2nd SpecOps, 175 strong, assigned to Icarus. *3rd SpecOps, 175 strong, assigned to Spectre. *4th SpecOps, 175 strong, assigned to Martlet. *5th SpecOps, 175 strong, assigned to Martlet. *1st Recon, 85 strong, assigned to Spectre. *2nd Recon, 85 strong, assigned to Martlet. Infantry Command The Infantry command division is primarily composed of units considered to be elites under the Natural Laws. Its heavy infantry troopers are roughly the equivalent of stormtroopers; however, the light infantrymen of its 4th Regiment are considered to be standard troopers. Units Infantry Command is divided into regiments of varying sizes, which are in turn split into battalions of 348 infantrymen, whether light or heavy. Two of the four regiments also include a battalion of cavalry. *1st Infantry (heavy), 1,788 strong, assigned to Icarus. This unit includes four battalions of heavy infantry, plus one of cavalry. *2nd Infantry (heavy), 1,092 strong, assigned to Spectre. This unit includes two battalions of heavy infantry, plus one of cavalry. *3rd Infantry (heavy), 1,092 strong, assigned among Alecto, Magaera, and Tisiphone, with one battalion of heavy infantry per ship. The regimant's headquarters company is assigned to Icarus; there is no cavalry component. *4th Infantry (light), 744 strong, assigned to Martlet. It is composed of two battalions of light infantry, with no cavalry component; While the Martlet carries some cavalry, it is primarily dedicated to the SpecOps and Recon battalions aboard. Category:Military Organizations